


不行于世

by dengjian_ivo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo
Summary: 武侠paro 的银桂。被没落贵族桂捡到了的银时和两个人闯江湖的故事。但并没有什么硬剧情。





	不行于世

**Author's Note:**

> 很久之前拿来参本的一篇。因为发生了一些事情所以意识到了存档的重要性于是发上来。

（1）  
江户年间有两个闻名的侠客，一个叫坂田银时，一个叫桂小太郎。

桂小太郎十三岁左右的时候，一个人住在荻城的桂家大宅里。这是个很大且破落的宅院，院子里长满了草，水井边也长满了草。有一次打雷刮风，后院一截墙不知怎么就塌了，后来邻居就在里面种菜，每月给桂一些铜钱权作租金。所以准确地说，桂在十三岁左右的时候，一个人住在荻城桂家大宅的前半截里。

桂小太郎还住在大宅里的时候，每天起来做的第一件事是去打水。桂家院子里的井是古制，井沿很高，井很深，桂要搬一张小凳子才能够着绳轴。他把水桶放下去，然后去转那个轱辘，慢慢把水摇上来。他那时很瘦，做这件事情的时候，感觉时间很漫长。井下面的凉风吹在他脸上，这时他如梦初醒，忽然想起来自己是桂家的家主，桂家的唯一后裔，这间只剩一半的宅子的主人等等，并且想起了自己以及这间宅子的现状，于是产生下坠感，仿佛一下子拥有了体重。这表明，桂小太郎每天早上要醒来两次，第一次的时候他还没有身份，第二次醒来的时候，他才成为桂小太郎。

桂小太郎还住在大宅里的时候，每天早上要打两桶水，一桶自家用，一桶提去对街的屠宰铺，从老板那里拿几个铜钱。然后他去刚开门的小饭馆里帮人吹火。接下来他还要去锻冶坊，木匠铺，缝纫铺等等等等，他前脚在一个地方，后脚就跑到另一条街上去了。在那个年代的荻城，桂小太郎是刮在街上的一道风。就连隔街的大娘看到他，也老招他进去干活，那位大娘已经六十多了，手老抖，要做饭的时候桂就帮着烧水，要杀鸡的时候桂就帮忙按着鸡翅膀。

在很多个晚上，桂从大娘的家里出来，往自家大而无当的院子走的时候，会经过一堵刷得雪白的墙，上面用红漆写着一行足有一人高的大字，上书：私奔可耻，婚配光荣。

那时候，荻城里的风气很不好。自从桂记事起，城里有过五次殉情和不下十次私奔。传到外面，县官慌了，偏偏这县官还是个早就直不起来的老头子，这种事不在他理解范围内，苦的抓耳挠腮。他关门想了一百零一天，想到春天人们会鸣锣赶走发情的公猫，一拍掌，就在城里建了一座钟楼，每逢有男女成对失踪便鸣钟十响，动辄招出几百人来提着灯笼搜城，却没解决问题。

作为一个热心居民，桂通常也在那浩浩荡荡的搜城队伍里。一开始还能找回来几个，后来便越来越少——到后来，搜城的大阵仗反而是提升了私奔的乐趣，那是一种类似于自杀与自我牺牲的快感，陷入情网的人几乎为之疯狂。这说明这县官还是不够聪明。荻城从底子里就是块风流地，春花秋月，夏蝉冬雪，街上一溜的樱树到了春天开得难舍难收，一下雨满街的流水落花，夏日多雨，青屋瓦上像笼着薄雾，不令人心里搔痒，恨不得来一场轰轰烈烈才奇。要想彻底解决问题，就该把那一溜樱树砍剩个桩子，把屋子的屋檐撤掉，并且下一道禁令，春不许飞花，秋不许落叶，冬不许飞雪。不过，我们还是庆幸他不够聪明的好。

总结起来，在当一个侠客之前，桂在一座有风气问题的城里当着一个破落贵族的后裔，一个热心公事的居民，一个有些世故的小孩以及有着诸多不合时宜想法与压抑而隐秘的的热情的梦想家。这些身份里，有的沉重而古板，如同铁青着的一张脸，令他夜间时有惊醒，感到胸口如镇大石。

不过这也没什么关系，因为他就要遇见坂田银时了。

坂田银时在遇见桂小太郎之前的经历并不可考。有人说他是妖怪与山精的孩子，在一片迷茫里走着，忽然听见钟声，不偏不倚，整整十下。于是他走前去，看见大的石块垒在一起，数不清的灯笼光汇聚成河，于是他走前去，睡在钟楼下，这时就刚好遇见了桂小太郎。

实际上，当时桂看到的是一个小叫花子，穿着破破烂烂的衣服，四仰八叉地躺在地上。在摇动的灯笼火里，他的肚皮一起一伏，两个小脚心上沾着城外才有的泥沙，结了一层厚厚的茧子。桂走近去，越看越觉得这脏兮兮的小猴子值得可怜，又看他瘦的让人吃惊，于是便母爱泛滥，把他从钟楼下捡回了自家。那时银时瘦的很，肋骨毕现，桂只看他可怜，不想他他饭量惊人，吃了几月的白米饭，竹子拔节似的长开来，后来比桂还高出半个头。

（2）  
桂开始后悔把这家伙捡回来了。

为了证明自己养的不是盆盆栽，桂遣他去院里晾衣服。银时举着根竹竿站在院子里，看着院墙，寻思着翻过去的办法。他最终打消了这个念头，为了不让墙塌掉。

他掂了掂手里的竿子，望着院里的桂树，愣了好一会。

于是桂出来的时候，看见的是银时在用竹竿打桂花。一树花被他打去大半，残花铺地，清香扑鼻。桂当下气得半死，冲进屋里拿了竹剑来敲银时的脑袋。

银时挥起竿子，打在树干上，扑簇簇一阵花雨，只觉迎头罩下一股香气，缭绕不绝，耳中如闻金玉琅琅作响，顿觉浑身一轻，脑中顿时清明起来。他一展身子，足尖点地斜飞入天，长竿一捞，不多不少正从枝头打下十朵桂花。他落到一半，翻转身子在树干上一撑，竟又腾跃起来，看准了手一伸，竟又捞下十朵桂花，朵朵完整无缺。

这身功夫哪里是可以从野地里捡回来的？任一个对江湖稍微有点了解的人看见此番情景，铁定得冷汗直冒，惊叹不已——他一举手一投足尽是舒畅之意，但没有人会忽略这一身与年龄极不相称的轻功。——不世出的天才。后来人们这么说。他在树间翻飞如飞鸟，纷纷落花中一根竹竿打叶摘花，好不痛快，好不写意。

但偏有这不解风情之人。

一柄竹剑直刺破空气戳到他面前。银时一惊，堪堪落下地来。那握剑的手着实好力道，眼见那竹刃虽钝，竟一路把空中桂花削碎而来。银时急急后跳几步，只见花树猛地一摇，花雨急落，中只见一个人影扑出来，衣袖生风，卷得花瓣纷纷四散。那人也不管自己头上衣领里都是花瓣，几步纵前来，一张脸气得发白，挥起竹剑就要敲银时的脑袋。

“你干嘛要打我家的桂花！我好心把你捡回来！你不干活天天躺着就算了！你干什么要打我家的桂花！”桂确实气得够呛，一边喊着手下也不停，一条竹剑挥得那叫一个虎虎生风。这桂树年龄比桂大得多了，即使门庭破落后也好好生养着，哪能被外人这么糟蹋。这么想着更是气不打一处来，下手也没了轻重，一招蛟龙出海上挑往银时的下巴击去，誓要让这家伙跌个嘴啃泥不可。

仓促间银时只能慌忙拿竹竿去挡，以前别人教的什么后招，闪避，步法全忘个精光。一声撞击，两个身影同时顿住。银时用竹竿格住桂的竹剑，入手一沉，便知这家伙看起来瘦弱，力气着实不小，看人的眼神都带了几分惊讶。一抬头正好也对上桂的惊讶眼光。两人大眼瞪小眼几秒钟，银时的竹竿发出格支一响。他心下一顿，忽然疾退几步拉开距离，桂因为力道忽松身形一滞，就这么一刹那的事，他抬头却不见了银时身影，只心下讶然了一瞬，便闻头顶虎虎风声，只见银时竹竿斜半空里劈下来。他提剑格住，银时也不紧逼，两人飞快地分开。

两人这下都不发出声音了。相比之前的迅猛惊险，这段打斗显得寻常甚至缓慢，两人互相拆了数十招，像是试探似的探寻着对方的招式，身法，步法和战术，偶尔的几次快攻也是有惊无险地结束。偶尔的目光相接，轻轻一触又分开，留下几分探询和暗惊。但两人心下再清楚不过——他们这才算是真正放开来打。

树的摇动这才停止。一切都似乎在电光火石之间。庭院里静下来，落花还香着，叶子轻轻地响。

银时忽然开口说话了。

“你打架很厉害。”他说，“从没有其他小鬼能和我打上这么久。”

桂瞪大了眼睛。“没有人这么说过我。”他说。

“没有人？”银时看上去很惊讶。

他表情不像说假话。桂想。自己打架很厉害？他从没从这方面想过。也许这是真的。那么，桂小太郎就不仅是一个破落贵族的后裔，一个热心公事的居民，一个为了温饱四处挣钱的有些世故的小孩，他还是个“打架很厉害的人”。他开始想着这一点对他的生活能有什么改变。

“别走神。”银时说。“喂，你叫什么名字？”

“你连我叫什么都没记住？”这下轮到桂惊讶了。

“我为什么要记随便一个人的名字？”银时扔下竹竿，用小指抠了抠鼻孔，语调里满是没所谓。他向桂伸出手来，一双瞳孔在桂脸上聚焦。“我叫坂田银时。”他说。

“我叫桂。桂小太郎。”桂站着不动，直视着他说。“你的手抠过鼻孔。”

“桂树.....桂。”银时眯起眼睛来看了桂一会儿，无视了桂对他卫生习惯的吐槽。“真麻烦的名字。你是这里的主人？”

“麻烦就别喊。”桂面无表情。“我是这里的家主。”

“哦？”银时睁大了眼睛。“说是家主，其实只有你一个人吧？”

“谁说的？”桂理直气壮地说。“现在不是有两个人了？”

银时被他一呛。

“所以说银时，进了这个家你可就得听我的。”桂把竹剑往下一立，语气里都带了几分自豪。

“好好好家主大人，没问题家主大人——”银时张开双手，往外走去。“小的先告退了假发家主大人——”

一把飞来的竹剑正中他脑后。银时一个脚滑摔在门槛上，啃了一口青苔。

“家主大人说了，让新来的给他去晾衣服。”桂说。“还有，不是假发是桂。”

（3）

那时候荻城里有一座钟楼， 飞檐吊角，好不神气，钟一敲起来的时候，方圆几十里都能听见。这钟不用来报时，专用来整治风气，每逢有人私奔便鸣钟十响，弄得一时人人都不能安睡。后来，钟楼下躺了一个饿得走不动的白毛小叫花子，给一个本城的半大孩子捡了去，后来两人一起去当了侠客。再后来，新县官上任了，那敲钟人年岁渐长，一天一天地怠惰下去，渐渐这钟楼，这钟和这钟声便没有什么人记得了。再后来，到了那敲钟人死了二十年左右的时候，忽然有一夜大风狂奔，满城屋顶悲鸣不止，风声飒飒中隐约可闻钟响，不多不少，整整十声。那时候，已经没有多少人知道这钟声的含义。

满十六岁的那年，桂跟着银时拾掇拾掇出了城，往京城去了。这一切都是因为银时信誓旦旦地说当侠客一定要去京城。桂后来知道这纯属扯淡，要当侠客，在哪里都是一样的。

桂跟着银时跑掉这件事，城里的人很快就知道了。这是当然的，因为屠宰铺再没有人打水来了，锻冶坊再没有人来帮忙了，唯一没有意见的是桂常去帮忙的老婆婆，她几个月前入了土，连墓碑上的字都是桂的手笔。这么一来，那些人就骂起那个把桂拐走的白毛小杂种来，只恨人家早头也不回地出城去了，没法指着脊梁骨来骂个痛快。有几个人告到了县官那里去，可惜这时那县官已经得了严重的老人痴呆症，坐在成山的公文里昏昏欲睡。别人来告状，他坐着像尊佛似的迷迷糊糊地想：........这算殉情还是私奔呢……没想完便又睡过去。日头渐热，告状的人也站不住了，这事便不了了之。

桂很久以后都会记得他和银时走在上京路上的情形。一条很长的黄土路，下雨的时候又滑溜又泥泞，晴天的时候又尘土飞扬，马跑在上面，蹄下一蓬一蓬都是土。天边也老是有些黄土色的云，到了傍晚乌鸦此起彼伏地叫。银时很烦乌鸦叫声，桂走在他后面，总能看见他有点不耐烦地微微摇头，这点恐怕银时自己都没发觉。路旁边老有些田地，菜园子，他们晚上就宿在里面。白天总有马车经过，轧轧地响，帘子是放下来的。

后来他们的名字天下皆知，被编成话本故事在茶馆里下酒的时候，总有那么几个人声称说在通往荻城的路上见过两个人。他们从马车的帘子往外望去，看到两个风尘仆仆的少年，其中一个不经意间望过来，一双眼清泠泠仿佛直望进人心里去，或者看到一双红瞳，对什么都毫不在意似的，眼神轻轻一扫，像落了根羽毛，等到他过去了，眼前仿佛还印着余影。

一天晚上他们宿在麦地里，风里一浪一浪的都是浮麦的气味，直催的人头昏脑胀。桂沾地便睡，睡姿那叫一个不忍直视。银时几个辗转睡不着，自己起来坐了一会儿。月亮下有几个发亮的小虫子飞过去，银时的目光转一圈落到桂脸上。他背对着银时，耳廓露出在黑发里。多日行路，他好好一头半长黑发都给弄的打起结来。银时看了他一会，尽量不发出声地爬起来，拿了贴身短刀，猫着腰往麦地里最密的地方钻去了。

他绷紧肌肉，屏息静气，把短刀横在胸前，随时准备出鞘。四周静得出奇，只有衣服在麦杆上摩擦的细响。将近十五，月亮越发圆了，雪白的光洒在他头顶半尺。估摸着距离，他捏紧刀柄，一个猛子钻了出来。

他站在雪白的月光下。月亮照在他的粗麻布衣上。他腰上束一条青色布带，微微倾身，黑鞘短刀横在面前，眼睛里映着人影，仿佛倒映在血池中。

而他对面的人根本没有躲起来。

月亮同样照亮了另一个人影。  
他身着锦衣，却丝毫没有显贵人家的样子。一身黑衣束得他身材劲瘦，这人微微颔首，额发落下来遮住了一小半伤疤。

大风忽起，麦地里起了波浪，潮来般哗哗地响了。

“这个时候，哪里还会有乌鸦叫。”银时说道。他没有大声说话，风把他的声音吹得几不可闻，但对面的人却明显是听见了。

“你来找我干甚么，胧？”银时说。

“一上来就认定我是来找你的，该说你是狂妄自大好呢，还是有自知之明好呢，白夜叉。”胧说。他的声音不大，却丝毫不被风所散，平稳清晰地传到银时耳边。银时发觉他用了内力，几不可见地皱了皱眉头。

“别掉文了，有话快说有屁快放。”他说。“别以为你看了那堆松阳的藏书就可以随便出来卖弄，很恶心人的啊兄弟。”

“白夜叉啊，吾曾发誓要与大人同生共死直至身枯骨朽，而尔等虫豸竟置天意于不顾，私下出逃，该当何罪……”

银时翻了个白眼。

“咳咳。”胧说了几句就说不下去了，清了清嗓子，换回原来的语调。

“我是来阻止你去参加比武的，白夜叉。”他说道。

“为什么，给个理由。”银时挑了挑眉。

胧沉默了。“理由你不必问。”一会儿后他说。

“这可不行。”银时说。语调里带了点轻佻。“你知道的，我最讲道理了。”

他语音未落，胧的身影已不见。

短刀猛地出鞘，寒光一闪，银时一个翻滚，几根针擦着脸就过去了。还未完全落地，他纵身一跃，径直朝麦地里某个方向窜去，短刀舞得密不透风，一路上叮叮当当也不知打落了什么，几息间两柄一样形制的刀就一声脆响架到了一起。

“你还是这么擅长近身。”胧说。

“看来只有打你一顿才能让你改掉白夜叉的口癖混蛋。”银时说。“在这种地方你竟然还用这种招式，气味一搅动就暴露了，你是脑子进水了吗。”

“不愧是丧家犬，嗅觉果然很灵。”

“比乌鸦灵。”银时说完，猛一用力，胧被压得后退几步，忽然手指微动。银时猛地收招后仰，胧趁势挥刀，又是十几个来回，四周麦杆都被削得参差不齐。胧每每趁空隙发出暗器，银时疲于应对，很快落了下风。又是一刀削到眼前，银时仰面避过，不想胧这只是虚招，脚下忽然发力，一脚把银时踢倒在地，瞬时刀尖抵住了后颈。

“你好像不打算杀我。”银时说。“你是自己一个人来的吧？”

“我只是来警告你不要去京城参加比武。”胧说。“理由我不会说，如果你还为你自己和你的同伴好，就好自为之.....”他顿了顿，仿佛把很多话吞进肚里。“.....白夜叉。”他说。

银时不再出声了。他头朝下被按在地里，说起话来都咕噜咕噜的。

“我要你答应我一句话。”他忽然没头没脑地说。

胧俯下身子去听他说话。

身上的重压忽然一轻，刀尖的触感没有了。银时来不及爬起，忽然大喊一声“胧！！”

“那家伙怎么样了？”

胧正要离去的背影沉了沉，忽然几个纵跃，消失在夜空里了。

银时爬起来，捏了捏后颈。他坐在地上喘了一会气，站起来，拿了刀，重新往麦地里走去。他走的很慢，寻一个地方出恭去了。

他回到宿地的时候桂还睡着。月亮照着他的脸，生着细小的绒毛。桂手里抱着他的长剑，剑柄上垂着一缕白缨，像新月一样白。

（4）  
银时在流浪到荻城之前杀过不少人。那时他穿着宽大的衣袍，从树上或者屋檐上跳下来，把短刀扎进别人的脖子里。有人一声不响就倒下死了，有人死前还要抽搐几下，或者张开嘴叫几声。有一个人被扎之后，躺在地上一边流泪一边发癫痫一般喊谢谢，一共喊了四十七声，直到断气。从那以后，银时对死亡就生出一种古怪的依恋来。

那时候他的内心是一种黑色的平静。这种黑色很淡，泛着水光——是了，就像黑洞。他无数次看见自己平缓地绕着一个黑洞打转，一圈一圈。他能感到脚受着的吸力，慢慢把他拉成轻而薄的一小片，能感到时间在变慢乃至停滞。他不但不害怕，反而隐隐渴求着这黑色，隐隐渴望着这黑洞把自己完全吞没，消灭直至于无。他睁着眼睛，数着那个死人说的谢谢，心里什么也没有，什么也没有——

于是他逃走了。走过荒芜的野地时，身后仍然跟着死亡的薄影。他走过了四十七个镇子从未停脚，雨水落下来柳絮飞走他从未停脚，他逃离那薄影又追随那薄影，最后哪里也没抵达，心里仍然空空如也。他跑到荻城的时候追着灯火和钟声，却又藏匿于钟楼的阴影里，都是出于本能。

他恍惚中看到人影在面前晃悠着，闻到一股淡淡的烟火气，从布料上散发出来。于是他脱离了地面，脸蹭在柔软的发丝里，有人背着他离开这影子，走向市井的灯火，市井的言语和气味。

街上熙熙攘攘，尽是提着灯笼的人，他们互相呼叫，银时听不懂他们在说什么，他只觉得自己仿佛在河流上沉沉浮浮，光刺着眼睛，有人往这边看过来，所有人的脸看起来都一样，都明亮，都毫无阴霾。

如果——如果不想再寂寞下去的话，除了彻底死去，似乎还有别的路可走——

他眼里映着光。一盏小小的希望被点燃了。许久之后，他把搭着那人肩膀的手弯了弯，象征性地环住了桂的脖子。

（5）  
“银时，”桂紧追不舍地问道，“你之前怎么不告诉我我们是要去京城参加比武大会？”

“你又没问！”银时没好气地说，脚下加快了脚步。

“那你为什么现在又想告诉我了？”桂追上来，一双眼紧盯着银时不放。

“我高兴怎样就怎样!” 银时用哀嚎的语气喊道。“而且不是我们，只是我——你想怎样都行，你想回去也行，我又不拦你——”

坂田银时忽然转身，桂还不知道发生了什么事，他三步并一步猛扑过来，扣住桂的肩膀往旁边一带，两人一同滚下路边的沟里。

头上一片马蹄声响过去，银时刚想探头出去看，一记马鞭扑地打在沟沿，溅起一蓬土，他便又低下头去，只听头顶上稀稀落落地笑。过了一会，马蹄声渐远，银时估摸着匪帮走了，才跳出沟来，伸手把桂拉上来。桂看起来还愣着，身上掉了土也不知道拍一拍。

“你这家伙是笨蛋吗！我刚刚救了你一命啊！晓得不，晓得就快道谢以及发誓下次聪明点——”

桂愣愣地看着他的脸。

“银时，你快哭出来了。”

“闭嘴。”银时说。

（6）

关于坂田银时和桂小太郎，众所周知的一件事是，桂打马追了银时八百里，从京都一路追回荻城。

在武林大会结束后。

他没能追到。

那年的武林大会，盛况空前，万人空巷，观战的席位根本不够用。入席所需的票证用黄牛皮所制，有不少人便用水牛皮来冒充。为了抢夺票证，那一年甚至凭空多出许多流血事件。到了终于要开战那天，城里反而平静下来，显得一片歌舞升平。

银时和桂过关斩将，迅速成为黑马，押在他们身上的银票越来越多。奇迹般地，虽然狠话不知撂了多少，两人一直没碰上头，各打各自的仗。到了有几天空闲的时候，桂也不管身上大大小小的伤，裹着绷带就拉银时跑出去逛。京都里娱乐场所五花八门，这几天八方来客聚集在城里，闻所未闻见所未见的玩艺更是不知有多少，看得两人只咋舌。

桂一走在街上，便老有女孩子往他怀里塞手帕，逛一圈回来，收到的手帕都能缝桌布。银时不忿，牢骚发了一轮，桂便拉他去裁缝那里，不顾银时的抗议给他打扮得人模狗样，然而并没有什么用处。  
“没用的。”银时翻白眼道。“反正她们就是喜欢娘娘腔——”

桂唰地拔剑。

“停停停！”银时忙摆手，“明天还有一场比武，不要伤筋动骨......”

“也是。”桂说，看了银时一眼。“反正迟早会遇上。”他收剑入鞘，向银时伸出手来。他直直地望着银时，一双眼清澈透亮，褪去了老成的影子，竟然满满都是少年意气。

“期待与你一战。”他说。

银时想说“原来你也有热血沸腾的时候啊”，又想着这么说的话他恐怕会答“否则的话我从一开始就不会跟你来这里”之类的羞耻话，便只答了一句“嗯。”

他们一直到最后也没遇上。

（7）  
好景不长，随着大会一场场战下去，银时眼见着也一天天消沉下来，甚至放弃了与桂拌嘴，一回来就倒头大睡，好像要在自己身上种出蘑菇。

桂一直没有问过他对于比武大会的执念从何而来。甚至于关于他的过去，桂也从未涉足。他在流浪到荻城之前过着怎样的日子，他的武艺从何而来，师从何人，桂都没有问过。他们几乎不谈起过去，这已经形成一种奇怪的默契，就像在同一个屋檐下躲雨的旅人，不断的闲谈和拌嘴里，自有只有交谈双方才能看见的，流动的沉默。

奇怪的是，现在也好以后也好，桂从来没有想过“如果问了银时会怎么样”，一次也没有。

剩下四个人的时候，银时似乎已经完全被消沉气氛吞噬了。桂拉他出去他也不依，只把自己卷在被窝里，美名其曰养精蓄锐，却怎么看都像是要病的样子。桂没有办法，就这么到了倒数第二轮那一天。

这天破了先例，两场比武同时进行，东家在临江楼东西两侧分别搭了两座高台，江水声悠悠不绝，倒也为大会平添几分肃杀气息。

桂甫一登台，人海就欢呼起来，声浪直冲天顶。桂面对着眼前的白地，对侧空无一人，对手仍未上场，只有江风细细扫起地上浮尘。他来之前换上了从荻城带来的衣袍，这是他父亲留下的，之前一直不合身，经过这一年，他身量已然足够。青色打底的布料，印着菊纹，背后是桂家的纹章，清洗过后，崭新般挺括着。

他站了一会，不见人影，底下窃窃声开始渐多。奇怪的是，临江塔另一侧——银时的场地——也是毫无声息。

人群终于一阵骚动。桂知道对手已到，绷紧了身子，双目直视前方，手放上剑柄。

众人屏住了声息。日头高悬，全场所有人的目光聚集在来人的身上，缓缓上升。桂的对手姗姗来迟地登上高台，在与桂对立的另一侧站定，两相对峙。

来人身披护甲，黑色皮甲下却是僧侣的服装，腰位束得很高，打着绑腿，脚蹬一双皮靴，胸前皮甲上用白漆绘着一个展翅形状的纹章。他手持一根镔铁禅杖，几个环相互碰撞，发出清脆的声音。

桂在剑柄上用了点力。

“在下认为，遮掩起真容是不尊重对手的表现。”他对着对手——以及对手头上套的一个大箩筐——说。

对面的人似乎愣了愣。过了几息，他慢慢抬手，把那东西拿了下来，露出一张很年轻，皮肤苍白的脸。细碎的灰白色刘海落在眉眼间的伤疤上。

“我无意不尊重你。”他说。

银时的周围仍然没有声息。

他的对手已经站在了高台上，看着他，等待他出招，耐心地等待着。

他们两个人，一个仿佛有无尽的时间，而另一个的时间似乎凝固了。

银时的内心同样毫无声息。不知从什么时候，死亡的薄影又投在了他身上。

他在看到对手的一瞬间就明白了。关于突然改变的赛制，关于那些跟踪的暗卫，以及为什么现在高台周围一个暗卫也没有。

与其说是一个陷阱或阴谋，不如说这是一场大戏，而他是身卷其中的一个身不由己的主角。他们编排已久，把他推到这个舞台上，要他出演这场最后的大戏。

而他们自有办法保证他按剧本来走。像个乖孩子那样。像他以前一样。

所有人都在等着这场戏的开幕。等着他们的男演员，他要带着火男面具在这里跳一场舞，跳到倒地，跳到死亡，跳到血溅三尺。观众们在等着。他的对手在等着。桂对面的胧在等着。在临江塔另一侧，围绕在桂的四周，用暗器对准台上的暗卫们在等着。

那么，开始吧。一个不属于他自己的声音说。

他的内心毫无声息。在大脑未下达命令的情况下，他的身体机械般动了起来。

坂田银时握住刀柄，微微扭转身体，把刀从鞘里抽了出来。新打的刀刃还未吃过血，粼粼流动着青光。他以慢了三倍的速度把刀横到面前，伸出左手，在刃上一抹，用带着嫣红的刀尖，指住了对面人的喉咙。

桂小太郎拔剑出鞘，双手持剑，微微压低身子。身上所有的关节和骨骼仿佛发出“咯”一声般一块块严丝密缝地扣合，缓缓调整着姿势寻找对方的空隙。

胧握紧右手禅杖，双目盯紧桂一举一动，左手在袖里微动，手指搭上了几支银针。

虚没有动，没有去摸腰间的刀。他站着，笑着，望着银时，没有说话。

（8）  
“你是哪一位？”银时问道，声音沉重发哑得不像自己的。“我没有见过你。”

“坂田银时，初次见面。”虚道。“多多指教。”

桂动了。

在不了解对手的情况下，桂选择了先发制人 。只刹那间，原先隔着大半场的距离消弥无形。众人只觉眼前一花，两人间距离已只剩几尺。桂手上长剑寒芒暴涨，一招起手式往胧面门攻来。这还不算完，胧手上禅杖刚动，寒光忽断，竟是虚招。桂一个侧步闪到胧左侧，手腕一翻，剑走偏锋，剑尖上挑划出一道弧线。

禅杖，长刀等武器，一个普遍的缺点是一旦发招不容易收住。桂也是看准了这一点，打算以己之长攻彼之短。这剑的角度极其刁钻，正好在前一虚招所制造出的防御死角，即使对手有千钧之力，把沉重禅杖使得轻若无物，也极难防住。为了骗过对手制造出这一死角，那第一招桂是实打实出了力的，千钧一发时才硬生生收住。可以说这场比武一打头，就进入了博弈的高潮。

眼看剑尖要划破胧的衣服，横空里一道银光切入，遂即是金铁交击之响。胧在一瞬间拔出了杖中暗刃，反手堪堪挡住了桂的一击，回力震得两人都手腕发麻。刃口相切，火花四溅。

“原来如此。”胧在极近的距离上说。“寸劲寸发，收放自如而不挫伤筋骨，你也算是天赋异禀了。”

桂忽然跃开丈余。

半截禅杖挟着劲风从他原先站的位置横扫过。胧一击不成，松手扔掉禅杖，单手持刃，两手交成十字，做了个古怪的起手式。桂摆出防御架势。胧身子一沉，猛然纵身。

银时已经按步法绕着虚走了几圈。他刀尖下垂指地，身体扭转把握刀手的动作掩在身后。这么转了几圈，步伐倏然加快，所到之处留下道道虚影。几息过后，脚下一扭一蹬，一个飞腾步，直直切向圆心。

塔东边爆发出一片惊呼。银时心里一沉，身尚在空中，一柄刀毫不留情地当头砍下。

桂能闻到从自己身上散发出来的血腥味。在生死关头他向右闪了一步，但那刀刃竟还要快上几分，从他左肩划过。

“这一刀叫做“燕返”。”胧说。“看起来你对这一式很熟悉。”

“.......你是不是银时的同门？”桂哑着声音问道。

不如说正是熟悉害了他。银时和胧的刀术看似相似，却又不尽相同，下意识按经验闪避反而适得其反。胧知道这一点，大可以以此来暗算他。

“那边看来也是开始了。”胧没有答话，微微抬头，目光投向临江塔。

“......你们对银时做了什么？”

胧目光回落，停在桂的脸上，一张脸上看不出表情。

桂倏地前扑伏地，只听细细破空声响，一排银针飞了过去，扎在他身后地面上。

“好耳力.....”胧还想说话，剑花竟扑到了面前。他一骇，刀刃回手抵挡，低头就看见桂一双带了血丝的眼睛。他完全发起狠来，竟把长剑使出了砍刀的气势来，招招狠绝不留退路，竟是放弃了防守，端地把一柄长剑狂舞乱打。胧一时也不敢怠慢，几息间几十招拆了下来。

虚的笑容仍未从脸上退去。

“谢谢。”他说。他身子滑落下来，倒在地上。刀刃从他身体里滑出来，沾着红色的一尺铁片，银时盯着那红色看，好像不认识似的。

“你是谁。”他对着地上的人问道。

没有人答话。

人群沉默了几刻，倏然爆发出排山倒海的欢呼声。丝绢和赏银下雨般向台上掷来，中甚至夹杂不少石子和鸡蛋。银时默立着，一颗石子击中了他的额角，一丝血流下来，划过耳际。他缓缓抬起头，仿佛大梦初醒般，慢慢提起手，摸了摸额角，又把手放到面前，愣愣地盯了几秒。

他看见自己的血是黑色的。他低头望向地面，他的影子俯伏在地，沉默地与他对视。他乍然惊醒，意识到他从未逃离那薄影，它已并将永远与他融为一体。除非抛弃躯壳，否则他在这个世界上逃无可逃。他抬着头伫立半晌，观众掷出的物品落在他脚边，好似要把他埋起来。他忽然一扬手。

欢呼声戛然而止。欢呼声变为了尖叫。银时仍然保持着扬手的姿势，眼看着他前面的方向人群退开一大圈，拥挤着向后逃去。他没有去看那几具尸体，转身一步步走下高台。

他的面前一下空出一片白地。他手无寸铁，所到之处人潮却拥逃退避，好似他是不属于人间的恶鬼。他行走在人潮里，好像摩西分开红海，但他只是自己一个人，他身边谁都不在，他不传达任何的神谕，唯只有死亡的薄影把他和人间分割开来，跟随在他身后的只有万千鬼魂与号哭，而他的面前确是家园——他一步步走向那缓慢旋转的黑洞，心里什么也没有。

（9）  
临江塔西边刚响起欢呼的时候，桂从空中跌落，狠狠摔在地上。

桂拔掉扎在手掌里的小刀，挣扎着爬起来，抬头望向天空。栖息在塔上的鸦鸟齐齐被惊飞，黑压压的一大片。他握着刀，摇摇晃晃地站起来，心一下子凉了。

“结束了。”胧说。

桂目光落到他身上，什么也没说，忽然回手一扬。胧后仰伸手接住了扔过来的小刀，只听台下一片惊呼，回身看去，正好看见桂跃下高台，身影没入了人群。

人群中有一些人没有动。他们是那些暗卫。数十支暗器对准了桂远去的身影，只待胧发号司令。胧一个人站在台上，把手里的小刀翻来覆去地看，右手垂着，始终没有抬起来。

桂奋力推开人群。反应过来时他已经是逆着人潮前行，那些胳臂和身躯一层层密不透风地挤过来，挡着他的去路。他喊着让开一下用力拨开那些人，从缝隙里挤过去。伤口裂开了，血腥味混合在汗味和热风里。没有一处不是人群。这世上的人怎么这么多。他忽然想，简直太多了——

“银时！！坂田银时！！”他用尽全力喊道。那声音立即淹没在人群里。

一切都乱了套。桂被人潮推得后退，如同溺水之人一般奋力挣扎。他伸着手去拨开人群，奋力想从缝隙中望见银时的身影，终究不能够。血腥味一阵阵浓起来，失血过多的眩晕感袭来，他忽然拔出长剑，胡乱一挥。

他面前一空，身体失去了支撑，跌坐下去。人群翻滚跌扑地在他身边逃开，以他为圆心空出一片。他愣坐着，像看着完全陌生的事物一般，看着逃开的人群，看着血红的剑面上映出的自己。

桂好像所有力量被抽空一般颓然地坐在地上，睁着眼睛。许久，他慢慢拄起了剑，一步步朝人群外走去。

人群在他身前分开，在他的身后合拢。

而他行走的地方并非人间。

（10）

“我要这匹马。”桂说。

“你说什么？”那个马夫不可置信地说。

“这匹马我买下了。”桂说。

“你知道这是谁家的.......”

桂把金锭迎面朝他一掷，夺过缰绳翻身上马，两腿一夹，绝尘而去，空留马夫徒劳地在他身后叫喊。  
桂追了银时八百里，从京都一路追回荻城。几个月里，天气凉下去，树木开始飘叶子，马蹄踩在上面，一步一个脚印。

桂没能追上银时，并非是因为桂的马速度不够快，而是他根本就搞错了思路。银时并没有逃去哪里，他只是在漫无目的地游荡。银时是靠自己的脚走出的京城。他在城门边买了马，不想却被人诓了，那是一匹没骟过的公马，一路上到处勾搭小母马，一个劲地对着那些驮马弹蹄子，就是不肯快跑。一路上他兜兜绕绕，好像回到了那段流浪的日子，在数十个小镇上停留又离去，根本没想到有人拼死拼活地追在身后。

他们离得最近的一次，桂在大街上打马而过，这时银时就在街边的巷子里蹲在墙角里撒尿，那匹公马在他背后不住打着响鼻。他听见马蹄声响，提了裤子出来，长街空空，一个人影也没有。正逢桂花开的季节，他牵着马走到街对面去，想买些桂花糖吃，摆摊的老头却说刚有一个客人把糖全包走了，还说那客人骑在高头大马上，丰神俊朗，气宇轩昂，一看就是大贵人，谁遇见谁福气。

那当然是桂。他算过脚程，马不停蹄地穿过长街，满以为能在下一个镇子追上银时。

桂把马给了小二，空手走进客栈，跟老板说了打尖，要了一碟黄花菜，一碟豆腐干，一碗面，外加一壶薄酒。酒是新酒，甜而清冽，尚没什么酒味。他坐在店角，一个人自斟自饮，眼睛不时瞧着进店出店的各色人等。不久后店里几乎坐满，才有一个人，旅人打扮，戴一斗笠，斜背着包裹慢悠悠地走进店来，银色的头发在斗笠下打着卷。

桂一惊，差点没把手里的青瓷酒杯捏碎。只见小二上去接待，几句话的功夫，竟领了那人往这边走来。

“这位老板，不知可否介意和这位大侠拼桌.......两位老板认识？”小二看桂的表情不对，立即改口。

桂眨了眨眼，脸色恢复正常，低下头吃了一口面。“不，不认识。”他说。“我不介意。”

胧在他对面坐下。

“没想到在这里遇到你。”两个人同时开口说。

冷场。

“你是谁？”短暂的沉默过后，桂先发制人地问。“来这里干什么？”

胧看了一眼他伸到桌下的手。

“我是坂田银时他师兄。”他说。“我来这里吃饭。”

“......”

即使隔着浓烈的杀气，桂都感觉到了一股尴尬感。

“你们把银时怎样了。”他紧逼着。

胧没有回答，目光越过桂看向窗外。桂只是盯着他，忽然镇子东边一声巨响，震得客栈整个抖了一抖，屋顶上簌簌地下灰，只见胧放在桌上的拳头一下子松了下来。

在巨响之中有一声脆响，桂的剑已然出鞘一寸。

“我刚才是骗你的。”胧对他说。“我们来这里带坂田银时回去。”

店里所有的人都跑了出去看热闹，落满灰的店里只剩他们两个，跟知己好友似的对坐着。

桂从窗口跳了出去。

飞刀把他的衣袖钉在窗台上。桂一扯把衣袖扯断，胧却已经挡在他面前。

“没用的。”胧说。“已经结束了。我的同伴的办事效率很高，多半已经出镇子了。”

桂反手一剑削去。胧用兵刃挡住。

“够了！”桂吼道，剑光狂风骤雨般倾泻下来。胧好不容易全应付过去，剑光忽一收，一个身影飞上了屋檐。胧立即追上前去，也跳上屋顶，叮叮当当交手了一路，桂硬是没把他甩掉。

“你让我怎么停手！”桂怒吼道。“你让我怎么停手！那家伙——那家伙——他——”

他是极少大吼的。一声脆响，那长剑也经不得这样的劈砍，竟然断开了。桂回手把断剑向胧掷去，飞身后退，忽然身形一滞，表情凝固了。

一根针扎在他右臂上。针上呈青绿色，泛着光。

胧走到他身前，忽然抓住他的衣领一把把桂扯起来。桂喉咙里一阵一阵腥甜，他动弹不得，只能别无选择地看着胧的脸。那张苍白的脸上竟然已失却了冷静，在微微扭曲着。

“那家伙要我答应不伤你。”他说。他能感觉桂一下冷静下来。

“这我不能答应他。不过退一步来说，我可以答应不杀你。”他说。“现在，给我听好了。”

桂躺在地上。他努力理解着那些话。毒性发作，他眼前渐渐模糊，只有铺天盖地的无力感侵袭全身。最后消失的是听觉。

“......我还是骗了你。”他最后听见胧说。“我们那里有一位大人很想吃那家客栈的豆腐干，要我带回去给他。所以，再见了。”

他坠入无边的黑暗中。

桂醒来的时候四周阒无一人。天黑着，他仰面躺在地上，天地间簌簌细响，竟是第一片雪花落下。

（11）  
转眼间，从那时候起，已过了三年有多。夏日的某天，一队人马走进了大村客栈。这时天将黑了，大雨倾盆，这十几人无不是浑身湿透，头发梢往下滴着水。

这一队人高矮胖瘦参差不齐，但下盘稳健，一举一动皆有章法，一看就是个中好手。进了店也不多说，要了房间便叫小二离去。

“这突然就下雨了，弄得我们不得不半途在这里住下，我看有蹊跷。”一人说道。

“要真是这样，我们也用不着怕他。”另一人哼了一声。“这次五大好手全在这里了，也备足了物事，无论什么人用什么法子来，都只是送死。难道你怕了不成？”

“能少一事是一事。这次要送的物事可是重要的很。”原先那人说。“那边的，去把石烛点上。”

一个手下把一支蜡烛从包裹里拿出来点上，换掉原来的。这蜡烛用特殊材料制成，遇毒气火焰会变化，这伙人确实做好了充分准备。

饭菜来后，几人率先掏出银针来试毒，见无事后才开始进食。另几人等了一会，见吃过的人亦无碍，才亦开始吃起来。

不一会，其中一人说要去出恭，上首的一人便叫另一人陪去。拉开门，外面黑咕隆咚的，问了个店小二，两人往茅厕走去。

暗中忽闻风声，那个陪去的显然武功高不少，一伸手夹住了一支银针，立即回手把针向来的方向一扔，拉着另一人急急后退，忽然后颈一凉，似乎被什么抵上，大骇之下一掌拍过去，掌风还未触到对方，浑身忽然一麻，软倒在地。

他正想出声叫喊，几个人扑了上来，用布条封住他的嘴，手法粗劣。他心里悲愤，只盯着前方的黑暗瞧。

他能感受到那里的目光。刚才袭击他的人仍然在那里，冷冷地看着他，一动不动。

他的目光忽然显露出一丝笑意。

刹那间，一把剑的剑柄狠狠地捅进了他的嘴里，用力一搅。他门牙尽碎，封住嘴的布条一松，他吐出一口混合着牙和血的唾沫。

那人终于从黑暗中走了出来，从血沫中捡起一粒黑色药丸，抬起头来看了他一眼，回身把毒药丸狠狠向客栈外的黑暗扔去。

几个人一拥而上，把他和同伴绑了起来，抬出客栈，扔上马车。

桂最后看着那俘虏带着不甘的眼神离去，回身擦了擦剑柄，把剑重新挂回腰间，抬腿走前去，身形重新没回黑暗里。

“你们弄错了。那东西不在我手上。”那俘虏开口第一句就说。

“谁说我们要的是你们的货了？”长发的贼首说。“不就是龙脉结晶嘛，我们也有。”

俘虏瞪大了眼睛。

“你们.......”

“我就不妨直说了。”桂俯下身子来看他。“那东西，原本就是我卖出去的。”

俘虏因为吃惊而一句话也说不出来。

“也是，不弄点大事情，可没法把你们这些坐在上首位的家伙引出来工作。人一坐在领导位置上，就变得懒惰了。你说是不是。我可是一直在很努力地避免这一点。”

“你是想要——”

“情报啊。”

“......”

“大人啊！！”一个声音叫道。另一个俘虏刚醒过来，在地上扭动着。“你可千万不能——”

桂一抬手，他的一个手下把牛耳小刀从那人的耳朵里扎进去，刀柄一拧一拔，那人面色一滞，向下伏倒下去，抽搐几下，便不再动了。

他喉咙干涩。“我.......”

桂一摆手。“不用这么快决定。”他说。“你先去冷静一下。我先告退了，后会有期。”

人顷刻间走个清光，只剩一人一尸在室内。俘虏看着地上的尸体，平生第一次有点想哭。

（12）  
银时自从被关进牢里就几乎再也没动过。

或者说，几乎没人见他走动过，也没人听他出过声音。只有胧不时来看他，隔着铁栅，两人都无话可说。

他被抓回来那天，一点反抗的意思也没有，好像打定主意这辈子就做一个活死人。过了很多天他才开始进食，或者说，送饭的狱监开始发现饭菜有动过的痕迹。

在这段对银时来说等同于无的日子里，对于桂却是最辉煌的时候。他在江湖里纵横，留下无数传说。  
银时当然不知道这一切。他在逃亡的日子里，在地牢里，都经常想到桂，他想起桂的时候，像是想起上一辈子的事情。这是因为他觉得一切都已经结束了。这跟他在逃亡的时候一样，他想不到桂追在他后面，也不理解为什么桂追在他后面。他把刀刺进虚或者松阳的胸口的时候，已认定自己失去了支配自己生命的资格。

“我们去京城吧。”某天晚上银时突然说。“因为假发你想当侠客啊。”

“不是假发是桂......侠客？”桂睁大眼睛。“我可没有这么说过......”

“难道你不想？”银时躺在屋角，两手枕在脑后，月光照在他半边脸上。

桂坐在窗前，手指扳着嘴唇。“是这样子的吗？”

“对啊。”银时说。“你不是很喜欢我给你讲江湖上那些侠客的故事么。”

“但是，我是家主啊。”桂说。

“是家主又怎么样了。”银时散漫道。

“如果一个人是家主，就意味着他的命不是他自己的了。”桂认真道。

“......这话谁告诉你的了？”银时半坐起来，声音里难得地带了点认真。

“我婆婆生前说的.......”

“屁话。”银时打断了桂，桂吃惊地看着他。“那属于谁？属于一个名号还是一堆死人？你就没看见你的周围就是一个空壳？这么下去你迟早也会变成空壳！你的命只属于你自己！什么名号啊责任啊，不是出于自由的意志，就是一堆空壳。”

“银时你.......”

“信我。”银时重新躺了下去，声音恢复原来的语调，只是有些低沉。

“银时。”思考了一会，桂说，“也许你说得没错，但我始终不能认为这是没有意义之物。我会和你一起去京城，但我不会抛弃我的责任和身份，就算那是空壳也好。”

“随你的便吧。”银时闭上了眼睛，两人一夜无话。

银时在牢里，偶尔会想起自己没有说出口的话。比如说关于自由意志，有人以前和他说过类似的话，而他一直不懂，即使逃走之后也不懂，直到遇见桂，才第一次有了融入这人间的愿望，从此才发觉自由的意义。这是件奇怪的事，人心一旦被什么牵绊住，一旦有了渴望而不得之事，才能了解自由之可贵。

他本来以为没人能再夺走他的自由意志。而在一场局里，他为了那个让他了解自由之意义的人，杀了那个给他关于人之自由的启蒙的人。

于是他放弃了支配自己生命的资格，是为赎罪。但其实在那天，桂也还有没说完的话，这他就在很久后才知道了。

说久也不久，那是几年之后的事情。

（13）  
又是一年冬季，大雪吸却了一切声音。黑色的门楼上面，几百名兵士张弓以待，齐齐对着的只有一个人。

忽然响起的是铁链的撞击声。城门开了，一个人慢慢地走了出来，脚镣上拖着的铁链在他身后上拉出一条黑线，大雪里寂静无声，唯有撞击声不绝于耳。他走了很久，停在一片血红色的边缘。

一些江湖野史上记载：桂小太郎只身一人闯过了七重大关，倒在奈落最后一道门楼前。奈落首领把彼时正受囚的坂田银时拉出来，要他看昔日故人的惨状。

那这站在雪地上的就是坂田银时了。他那时身上上着重枷，连弯腰都不能，每次迈出脚只能移动半尺，从门楼到桂身边，走了很长时间才到。他没法弯腰也没法伸手，站着像一尊石头人，只能靠近一点，再靠近一点，直到赤着的脚尖能感觉到血肉的温度。

“我来这里只为带走一个人。”桂早些时候说。“得手后，我不会与你们为难。”

“你有什么筹码？奈落从来不做无本的买卖。”

“算不上筹码。只是一点无用的威胁罢了。”

“不妨说来听听。”

“桂一派的事，想必各位都听说了。鄙人不才，曾是此党首领，但现在已然抛弃浮名，与组织再无瓜葛。只是漂泊期间，还是有打听到一些事情的。坂田银时被抓一事，可是因为他知道一个秘密？”

“这倒是第一次听说。”

“那就以龙脉和长生不老的秘密被公诸于世为筹码，我要求释放坂田银时，这个威胁如何？恐怕到时候四海之内，所有势力都会来抢夺长生不老的秘方吧。我先说好了。我的体内下了蛊，引虫在千里之外，只要我一死，便会立即有人发觉，并立即把你们的秘密公布于众。把我囚禁起来也没有用，我自有催动蛊虫的方法。假如秘密不成秘密，你们把坂田银时囚禁起来也没有意义了吧？”

“.......”

几个首领样的人凑到了一起，嘀嘀咕咕商量半天，然后一个人出来喊话。

“我们是讲理的组织，还请公子稍作等待。”

桂笑了笑，忽然听见一个声音响起。

“此等诓话，决不能轻信。”

他一抬头，正看见门楼顶端，一个人影站了出来。

“放箭。”那人说。他发觉桂在看他，也笑了一笑，转身进了门楼，浅色头发在风里吹起。

“棋差一招，”桂仍笑着，仿佛漫天的箭雨不存在一般。“没想到你是个这样的人啊，虚。”

桂的手指碰到了银时的脚面。他缓慢地摸索着，血沾上银时的脚趾，这是他们这么多年来，第一次也是最漫长的一次肌肤相亲。桂摸到了脚镣，仿佛觉出了这是银时。

他慢慢挪过来，嘴唇贴上了银时的脚镣，在那里落下一个亲吻。

喑哑的琴弦被拨动了。

银时全身一颤，忽然不自抑地落下泪来，颤抖不断加剧，眼泪愈流不止。

平地一声不似人间的吼叫。所有弓箭手把箭对准了雪地上的两人，忽然头颅一痛，耳朵里竟流出血来。

既像是怒吼，又像是嚎哭与悲啸，许久未发的内力在这一声嘶吼里全数爆出，雪地上忽起旋风，雪片似沙似石般尽数被卷起，汇成龙卷形状，木质结构的门楼竟咯吱作响，弓箭手眼前迷蒙，更是被狂风吹得举不起弓，待到尘埃落定，雪地空空，哪里还有人迹。

（14）

“银时。”桂趴在银时的背上说。

“什么？你先别说话，伤口裂开就糟了。我带你出山去。已经没事了。已经没事了。”银时一叠声地说，觉得从没有这么言笨语拙过，只又往马上加了几鞭，一手扶着桂不让他掉下去。

“银时。”桂贴在银时耳边低声说道。“自由和生命并不是你想放弃就能放弃的.........即使变成了空壳，即使一无所有，即使变成大魔头为众生所不齿，即使已经不能行走在人间，你的命一天对我来说依然有意义，你就一天有活下去的资格。”

“别说了........”

“银时，你的命有我的一半。”他脸蹭在银时的头发里，悄声说。“要问为什么的话，因为我是家主啊。”

“别说......呃.......”

桂不知从何而来的力气，一把扳过了银时的脸，咬住了他的嘴唇。一股血腥味在两人的唇齿间弥漫开来，桂嘴里满满都是血的味道，银时一僵，但没有退缩，反而迎了上去，手环上桂的背把他压向自己，唇齿交磨如同血肉相融。许久之后他们才分开。

“从此以后，你一半，我一半。”桂说。

“从此之后，你一半，我一半。”银时说。

桂咬破大拇指，伸出手，与银时同样咬破的大拇指相碰，创口紧贴在一起。这是江湖上结拜的仪式，在这里又有另外一番意义。桂的手一脱力，就要垂下去，银时一把捉住他的手，两人十指相扣。

“假发，你是不是哭了。”银时说。

“不是假发是桂。”桂低声说。

他们骑着马，慢慢走，走了很久，走到天气暖起来，早樱开了又谢，过了雨季开始进入盛夏，又是一轮秋。他们到了之前曾经过的小镇，桂花糖的摊子还在那里，银时包下了所有的桂花糖，回到住宿的客栈时，看见桂坐起来，看着窗外。

“银时，”他说。“我在京都的时候，有一段时间扮过僧侣。有一天我在破庙里避雨，遇见一个大师，他一眼看出来我是假装的，说我的眼神根本不像出家人。我便向他请教，于是他就教我唱歌。”

于是他便唱起来：权也随他去，名也随他去，妻也随她去，子也随他去，身也随他去，命也随他去。  
银时静静听完了，一声不吭地上前去抱住他，脑袋埋在他颈窝里。桂摸了摸他的头发，闭上了眼睛。  
次年的荻城，忽有一夜大风狂奔，满城屋顶悲鸣不止，风声飒飒中隐约可闻钟响，不多不少，整整十声。第二天城中居民去看，惊觉那钟楼已塌，断砖残瓦里，竟遍寻不得那大钟的痕迹。

自此江湖上再没有他们的消息。


End file.
